


Another Story

by PiDanSeven



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, SuperBat, justice league - Freeform, 中文, 正义联盟, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 闪电侠和钢骨挖开了克拉克的坟墓，发现里面空无一人。改写2017电影《正义联盟》





	Another Story

夜深人静，阴冷的风呼呼吹过墓地，穿梭在墓碑间带出一阵阵奇怪的声音。

 

巴里懒懒地铲了一铲子，“我们都已经挖到这下面了，稍微作下弊也没什么吧？”布鲁斯的提议，戴安娜持保留意见，海王表示他是不会这么做的，于是半夜来挖坟这件事落到巴里和钢骨头上。

“你要是觉得这么做显得……”钢骨又重复了一遍之前的话，巴里立即打断他。“不，不不，赶紧挖吧。”

巴里又低下头，一下一下地铲土。每当他的铲子铲进土里时发出嚓的一声，提起来时对面的钢骨正好落下一铲。嚓、嚓，嚓、嚓。

嚓嚓嚓嚓嚓嚓。

 

钢骨弄出的声音好像更响些，巴里漫无边际地想，他的机械手握力会有多大？他会不小心把铲子捏坏吗？那样的话就得他一个人挖了……巴里分神想着，手上的力道不知不觉地大了些。

 

嚓！嚓！

嚓嚓！嚓嚓！！

两人挖铲的节奏越来越和谐，巴里越干越来劲，甚至还从重复劳动中找到一丝乐趣。他埋头挖着，虽然知道钢骨没在看他，但毫无疑问那人也特别投入。

不能输。

 

嚓——！

巴里用力一挥铲，铲子深深扎进地下，一下子没拔动。

他吓了一跳，放开铲子，惊恐地看着钢骨。

“是、是不是……”他结巴地说。

钢骨看起来也被惊到了，表情严肃起来，走过来示意他让开，双手握住铲柄，试探性地轻轻用力。

铲子一动不动。

两人交换了一个眼神，钢骨换了换手，重新握住铲柄加大力度——

砰地一声，大个子被猛地朝后带翻坐地。后肩撞上旁边的巴里，钢骨手里抓着铲子，两个人一起往后摔屁股着地。

 

“我以为你的超能力就是很快。”钢骨闪着红光的眼睛照亮了巴里皱成一团的脸，他虽然避了一下，但还是踉跄着坐到了地上。

钢骨块头太大啦。

巴里小声地抱怨一句，正想反驳，忽然看到钢骨手上的铲子，惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“你把棺材挖开了——”

 

一块掌心大小的破碎木板插在铲子上，边缘的不规则形状说明这正是被钢骨从地下挖起来的。

两人连忙跑到刚刚挖的地方，泥土当中一个漆黑的破洞正静静地躺在两人脚下。

巴里吞了下口水，颤抖着伸手将洞口附近的土扫开，露出底下光滑结实的棺材板来。他欲哭无泪地看着钢骨，“这下怎么办？”

钢骨额头和眼睛处的光疯狂闪烁，嘴唇动了几下，才听他说：“先看看，也许只是破了一个小小的洞……”

两人凑上前去，伸头看向那个破洞。

 

这下好像更糟了。

 

钢骨脸上的红蓝灯光从棺材板上破出的洞口照进去，让两人清清楚楚地看到了木板之下的情况。

 

什么也没有。

 

***

 

蝙蝠侠急匆匆地赶来，确认原本安葬着克拉克肯特，也就是氪星之子卡尔艾尔，被地球人称为超人的那个人，的确已经不在棺材里躺着了以后，便又急匆匆地离开了。

巴里有些不安，见布鲁斯没有和他们交谈的意思，只好去问钢骨。“那现在怎么办？”

钢骨脸上的灯依然闪个不停。“我们把土填回去，恢复原状。”

“那是不是意味着我可以用神速力干活了？”

钢骨看了他一眼，便走开了。

 

***

 

这不可能发生。

 

布鲁斯将战机设为自动驾驶模式，茫然地握着操纵杆。为了避免有心之人不必要的关注，他将克拉克那一整片墓地的区域都隐藏在可探测信号之外，并安好监控设置警报，任何有所图谋的人都能被他及时注意到并制止。

刚刚他检查过安置好的警报设备，已经被人动过了。如果不是他们为了复活超人而来挖坟，不知道什么时候才会发现棺材中已经空无一人。

 

他很久都没来过这里了。

 

蝙蝠战机平稳地飞在空中，耳边只能听到隐隐的引擎轰鸣声。通讯一片静默，阿尔弗雷德已经在着手查找相关信息。

 

很多时候他会想起他。想到他的身形，他的面容，他的战斗姿态。两人短暂会面时的对抗，不甚融洽的对话，时不时地浮现在他眼前。

但他很多时候都不会想他。他很忙，一天24小时根本不够用。哥谭，卢瑟留下的资料，值得注意的新超人类……

他需要全力以赴，为了克拉克。

 

他没空收拾心情，没空祭奠故人，他只来得及在那人下葬时，悄悄站在远处，看着一身黑衣的女人，在他的棺材上洒上一把土。

他下意识地避开这个地方，不知不觉竟已过了这么久。

 

 

蝙蝠战机安然降落在蝙蝠洞里，他摘下头罩，往里面走去，通过重重身份验证，坐着升降机去往地下深处。

 

“布鲁斯老爷？”洞穴的扬声器中传来阿尔弗雷德的声音。

“查完了吗？”

“是的，堪萨斯农场，露易丝家，大都会公寓以及附近这片区域都没有超人的踪迹。卢瑟？我检查过了，他也许在计划着什么，但是与超人无关。”

“通知戴安娜他们了吗？”布鲁斯端起一杯咖啡，启动蝙蝠电脑，点开一个文件夹。

“我已经提醒他们多加注意，钢骨正在全球范围内搜索超人。”他清了清嗓子，“我们会找到他的。”

“我们需要尽快找到他。”布鲁斯点了下鼠标，一个等身投影出现在他面前的桌子上。

猩红披风，深蓝制服。

 

布鲁斯靠在椅子上，表情复杂。

 

良久，背后传来一声若有若无的叹息，打断了布鲁斯的沉思。

管家手中端着盘子，里面有适合做夜宵的小甜饼和助眠茶。布鲁斯抬抬眼皮，声线平稳地宣布：“我不会放弃的。”

阿尔弗雷德充耳不闻，只把盘子往他面前一推，“至少你得活到那一天。”

他往后退一步，仰头望着面前这个虚拟投影，超人正昂首直视前方，神情肃穆，披风飘动，投影完美地复刻了他的每一个细节。

 

“我以为你试图克隆他的举动已经够疯狂了，没想到你还想复活他。”更疯狂的是那个应该待在木盒里的人此时不知在何处，又或者在什么人手中。想到此处，他提醒了一句：“也许不是什么人带走了他，而是……”

布鲁斯忽地笑了一声，“他自己醒了，从坟地爬出来，还避开了所有人吗？”话刚说完他立即想到了另一个人，随即沉默下来。

阿尔弗雷德也意识到了，谈话一时陷入中断。

 

 

“我只是想要他回来。”布鲁斯目不转睛地盯着半空中的投影，伸出手触碰他的肩膀，手指虚虚地从空气中划过。“世界需要他。”他强调道，“未来的联盟也需要他。”

阿尔弗雷德面无表情。

 

腾空而起飘在半空的克拉克换了个站姿，双拳握紧在身侧，低下头来。布鲁斯对上他的目光——熟悉的，他记忆中克拉克所拥有的眼神。

“我需要他。”布鲁斯喃喃道。

阿尔弗雷德柔和地注视着这个由他一手带大的男孩，如今也两鬓银白，语含沧桑。

 

“早点睡吧，布鲁斯老爷，明天还有很多事要做。”

布鲁斯听着他的脚步声远去，呆坐了一会后伸手关掉投影，继续在电脑面前工作。

 

 

***

阿尔弗雷德终于能回到卧室时先看了眼布鲁斯的情况——果然还在工作。他脱掉外套正往床边走去，脑中突然警铃大作，背后汗毛根根竖起。阿尔弗雷德箭步到了床前，拉开床头抽屉摸出手枪，毫不犹豫地转身扣下扳机，整个动作无比流畅，几乎一眨眼间就完成了。

 

什么东西都没有被击中。甚至连枪响的声音都没有发出。

 

阿尔弗雷德砰地一声倒坐在地上，手枪掉落在一边。这时他才发现门悄无声息地关上了，将一切异常的声音都隔绝在内。

阴影中影子浮动，一个人走了出来。借着床头的灯光阿尔弗雷德看清了那人的长相。

 

那人看见他震惊的表情，竟兀自绽开一个微笑。接着他蹲下来，将阿尔弗雷德从地上扶起，让他坐到床上。

 

这人的目光就和那个他养大的男人一样，锐利地扫视他，反复确认眼前所见。怀疑、谨慎，隐隐带着一丝期盼，目光却又沉重得仿佛实实在在地压在他身上。

 

“他告诉过我你会来。”他第一句话是这么说。

克拉克没有什么反应。他环视四周，随后就要站起身离去。

“你想要什么？”阿尔弗雷德叫住他。

克拉克没有停留地走到门口拉开门，才停下步子侧头说了一句：“我不会伤害他的。”

阿尔弗雷德追上去，发现他把门锁了。他站在房间中思量再三，最终决定继续上床睡觉。

他认为他们两人之间的事他们自己能够处理好。

 

***

布鲁斯有点太专注了。

 

这个问题困扰了他很长一段时间，如果能找到解决办法，那么克隆……

他太专注研究这个问题，以至于另一个人走到他背后时他才惊觉。

 

“布鲁斯。”熟悉的声音让他停下了去摸粘在桌子下面的定时炸弹的动作。

他立马认出了这个声音，但同时脑中又开始疯狂地质疑其真实性，就在他转过身来面对来人时的这一个动作中，他已经想好五种可能性以及应急方案。

 

他看到一个和克拉克长得一模一样的男人。健壮，英俊，黑发及肩，两侧的头发随意地梳到耳后。

布鲁斯往后靠在桌子上。这个男人穿的制服……和原来的制服一样，只不过变成了暗黑色，再加上此时他悄无声息地站在背光处，整个人顿时透出几分阴沉。

 

他的脸色也很阴沉。

 

布鲁斯戒备着。平行时空的邪恶超人？超人的邪恶双生体？

不知道是什么突然惹怒了这个男人，他皱眉不耐烦地说：“说话。你在做什么？”

“你是谁？”布鲁斯反问。

 

男人忽地大步上前，也站到桌子前来。布鲁斯轻巧地避开，闪到一边，保持着距离。男人饶有趣味地看了他一眼，背对他捣鼓起电脑来。

布鲁斯远远地看着。他的动作熟练，目标明确，很快便点开一个程序，鼠标放到了启动键上。

 

“你怎么会不知道我是谁？”咔哒一声，程序启动，一个红蓝色的虚拟人像投影再次出现。“布鲁斯？”

他眯着眼打量一会半空中的投影，又看看自己，再看回投影。然后脚尖点地，轻轻腾空而起，飘在投影的同一个高度上，低下头来冲布鲁斯挑衅地一笑：“我就是你日思夜想，想我起死回生想到发疯的克拉克。”

布鲁斯抿紧了嘴。

——tbc

下一秒，克拉克猛地朝他飞过来，单手揪住他的领子将他整个人半拎起来。布鲁斯迅速抓住克拉克的另一只手往他手里塞了个东西，趁克拉克分神去看的一瞬间朝他胸口狠踢一脚，整个人摔了出去。

“你怎么还不明白？”克拉克两只手啪地握在一起，掌心交叠死死捂住。两秒后他的手中传来一声闷闷的爆炸声，随即黑烟徐徐从他指缝间飘出来。“如果我想要，你早就死了。”  
克拉克松开双手，随便甩了甩。他走到布鲁斯面前蹲下身，用力捏住布鲁斯的下巴，再次将他拎站起来。

“有时候我真想敲开你的脑袋看看你到底在想什么。”布鲁斯短短的胡茬刺着他的手指，皮糙肉厚的他却觉得舒服得刚刚好，忍不住多摸了几下，布鲁斯的眼神立马变了。  
“你不让我活。你不让我死。”他厌恶地看了眼桌上的电脑，眼眶一热，喷射而出的热视线瞬间烧毁了大部分，剩下的一部分正在燃烧。

他转回脸，布鲁斯屏住呼吸。“你想对我做什么？克隆我？复活我？”  
他明明愤怒不已，眼中的红色却渐渐消失。布鲁斯怎么可以这样对待他？这样任意处置他的身体，处置他的命运？克拉克终于停下一连串的质问，因为他注意到布鲁斯的身体变化。

“你在害怕我？”  
布鲁斯难得不再沉默，摇头。“一开始我不相信你是他……”他的声音越来越小，“不敢相信你竟然真的出现了……”几乎要含糊地吞进喉咙里，话尾时露出一个苦笑。“既然你这么恨我，那你不会是别人。”  
明明这场景应该让克拉克大为解气，可现在看着布鲁斯脸上的表情，他的心情却越来越奇怪。尚未理清这乱麻一般的情绪，本能就催促着他放开布鲁斯，停下所有刺向他的话语，只希望不要再看到他露出那种苦涩难过的表情。

他稍稍退开一步，“我欠你个解释。”  
布鲁斯怅然若失地坐在椅子里，克拉克落到地面上。“某一天我睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在地下的木盒里，我费了点力爬出来……那时我，”克拉克偏头想了想，挑选形容词，“很虚弱。”  
记忆是混乱的。胸口被毁灭日贯穿的疼痛，氪石发出的灼热绿光，一片黑暗——所有情绪一股脑冲到他脑子里。

“布鲁斯。”这个名字一直出现在自己的脑海里。  
“黄太阳光能让我恢复。”花了一段时间才让他意识到这一点，悄悄从墓地中离开后他一时不知道该去往哪里，避开人群离开城市，茫然飞了一会后他才发现自己飞到了极点，随即意识到这边正是极昼，于是便在那边晒了几个月太阳。  
“一开始是因为我都飞得不太平稳，而且那会我脑子很乱……”他止住了，“我来找你，没想到一到就发现你试图克隆我，后来还想去挖坟。”

布鲁斯的眼睛不住打量他的胸口，他低头看了一眼。“路过大都会的氪星飞船时我进去了一趟，只找到这套衣服。”他不怕冻，但下葬时的那套西装已经毁得差不多，回来时就换了这个。

布鲁斯依然沉默地盯着他，克拉克有些烦躁。  
“我还是生气，即使我能理解你这么做的意图。”克拉克忽然发现布鲁斯的头发因为刚刚的争斗散开来，一缕额发凌乱地垂下来。  
现在的他很好看。

克拉克开始细细打量面前这个男人。  
和最后一次见他相比布鲁斯有些变化。他没穿马甲只穿着纯黑色衬衣，胸口解开两颗扣子露出锁骨，胡茬很短，克拉克又回忆了下刚刚的触感……视线往上，鬓角处那几丝银发——布鲁斯是他所见过的最性感的中年男人，他的棕色眼睛很好看。  
不止是样貌上的不同，此刻他看上去似乎很疲累，和印象中布鲁斯所展示出的形象不太一样。克拉克下意识就开始用X视线扫视他……  
布鲁斯像是感应到似的皱眉，沉声道：“停下。”  
头骨正常，肩膀脱臼处有点没接好，肋骨曾断过很多次，脊椎也断过……克拉克的视线越走越远。

“我说了停下！”布鲁斯猛地站起，大步走开。  
然后他发现自己被人拽住了手。  
“如果我说不呢？”  
布鲁斯略带恼怒地转回身，发现克拉克的表情有点不对劲。

不是他所预想的愤怒。而是侵略性的、凶恶的，像是黑暗中埋伏着的野兽终于露出一双眼睛来，紧紧盯住面前的对手。

 

克拉克狠狠地吻上布鲁斯。

用力到布鲁斯被撞得往后退了一步，腰后又伸过一只手将他拉回来，撞到克拉克结实的胸前。

克拉克闭眼啃咬着布鲁斯的嘴唇。他的动作又凶又重，布鲁斯的嘴立马肿起来，嘶了一声。  
他睁开眼，发现布鲁斯正在瞪他。他轻喘着，嘴唇上都是透亮的津液。布鲁斯看上去十分恼怒，却仍紧紧盯着他的眼睛，不曾把视线挪开一秒钟。

克拉克笑了。“还不相信？”  
他眼睛不眨地抬手握住布鲁斯朝他腰上挥来的拳头，按住他的双手压在两边。“你背上的伤还没好。”  
克拉克的语气严肃起来，抓着布鲁斯的腰让他翻过去靠在桌子上，上手就掀起他的衬衣检查后背。

“荒原狼？”衬衣被拉到肩胛骨处，超人的手顺着腰线细细抚摸。“是叫这个名字吗？”  
“是。他已经拿走了两个母盒，最后一个被钢骨拿回来存放在蝙蝠洞，是——”他停住了。  
克拉克的手掌轻轻按了下一处淤青，布鲁斯的身体随即绷紧。他的手杵在桌子上，垂头看着面前的电脑。  
“我并不关心。”那双手从腰际两侧缓缓而上，掌根按住他的肋骨，手指朝脊柱摸过去。布鲁斯的背非常好看，克拉克边摸边想。肌肉饱满，弧度完美。从隆起的背肌滑到凹进去的腰窝，再往下就是一直藏在披风之下的，被制服紧紧包裹的臀部。  
手下的身体抖了抖，克拉克的手刚放过去，就被挣开了。  
布鲁斯转过身，目光移开。“队伍需要你，克拉克。我知道你……”

“你知道什么？”克拉克高声打断他，“你知道在哥谭时我不想死在氪石下吗？我不想死在毁灭日手里，不想匆匆离开这个世界。你知不知道，我不想被克隆，不想被复活呢？”  
布鲁斯衣衫大开，因为低着头的缘故后颈裸露出来，克拉克的目光顿时被吸引住。在克拉克的连声质问下他越发沉默，呼吸也压抑起来。

这副无言以对的样子让克拉克十分受用。他哼了一声，“我知道你不是因为喜欢我才想复活我的……”

“我也没有……”克拉克惊讶地停下，听他吞吞吐吐地说：“也不是……”  
布鲁斯一抬头，猛地对上克拉克诧异的目光，又迅速将脸偏到一边，抿紧嘴不说话了。

克拉克止不住嘴边的笑意。

他终于把一只手放到了布鲁斯的后颈，用整个手掌包裹住那块皮肤，轻轻抚摸。他的力度时而轻得像羽毛，暧昧得撩动他的情欲；时而重重一捏，让掌心直接火热地贴到布鲁斯的皮肤上，引出他微微的颤抖。

克拉克的手搭到他肩上，停留。  
布鲁斯放松身体，默许他继续。

克拉克撕开他挂在身上的衬衣，随手丢到一边，捧起他的脸狠狠亲吻下去。

他们撞在一起。

克拉克凶狠地啃咬，吮吸，听到布鲁斯痛得嘶一声后退出来，用舌尖轻轻地舔舐。布鲁斯冲他挑衅一笑，迎上去回击。唇舌交接，啧啧作响。  
上方两人热切接吻不曾分开，躁动的下体贴在一起狂乱摩擦。克拉克迅速将自己和对方脱光，一只手避开淤青处按在布鲁斯的腰上，另一只手伸到他的臀缝之间，用指头戳着那个紧闭的入口。  
布鲁斯毫无疑问地呻吟一声，更用力地抓紧克拉克汗湿的长发。反复试探之后手指插了进去，艰难地开拓。布鲁斯下意识地绷紧身体，夹住入侵的异物。

克拉克眼神晦暗，收回手握住两人硬挺的性器套弄。情动之下性器顶端渗出一股一股的体液，两根柱体顶在一起摩擦。大手从根部撸到顶端，抚摸头部的时候稍稍加了点力度，引得布鲁斯又疼又爽地呻吟。

“可，可以了……”布鲁斯喘得很用力。  
克拉克抓着他的大腿调整了下姿势，让他能够坐到桌子上。接着分开他的腿，阴茎从他的会阴蹭到因为扩张微微张开的后穴，缓缓干进去。

“呃……啊……”两人皆是呻吟。

硕大的头部顶开穴口，强力往深处入侵。和克拉克正面相对的布鲁斯难耐地用腿踢他，随即被抓住脚踝环在克拉克腰上。  
克拉克低头看着布鲁斯隐隐有泪光的双眼，他能清楚看到他眼中自己的投影。陌生的长发，邋遢的胡茬，眉宇之中藏不住的沧桑。死而复生，改变了他很多。

布鲁斯也在凝神看他，眼底情绪波动。此刻他要命地专注，视线仿佛有实体般地钉在他脸上。克拉克从未发现过以前布鲁斯会投以他这样的注视：温情，柔软，愉悦得像是猫咪拖着毛绒绒的长尾巴趴在身上舔着自己的下巴，又绝望得像是拼命抓住眼前空气中最后一丝残留气息，卑微地祈求不要离开。

“布鲁斯……”他低喃着。火热的性器直直插进后穴，填满了他。“我接住你了……”  
布鲁斯的指甲在克拉克的后颈徒劳地挠着。

这么深……这么满……布鲁斯急促呼吸，这个男人到底有没有想过自己的老胳膊老腿经不起他这么折腾，他的腰还痛着呢……

“啊……”克拉克猛地抽出顶了他一下，撞得他气喘不已。听到他的呻吟后男人明显更兴奋起来，迅速大力抽插。  
布鲁斯被肉体拍打声惊得闭上了眼。  
他看不到身上男人晃动的身躯，看不到汗液从两鬓滑下来，一路滑过锁骨。他只能感受到身后的凶器撞得又深又重，蹭过他的敏感点引出一阵阵愉悦的震颤，从尾椎爬上来的快感让他从屁股软到脖子，只能靠克拉克搂着才能不让他倒向后面。

布鲁斯的腿松垮垮地挂在克拉克的腰上，随着挺进的动作他的阴茎在腹肌之间胡乱蹭着。克拉克感受到他不满的呻吟，单手搂着脱力的中年男人，腾出手照顾前面。

前后刺激的快感让布鲁斯彻底失去神智。他不再去想克拉克的死而复生，不再去想两人之间一团乱麻的关系，他只能闭着眼睛张嘴呻吟，好让那人更快更用力地操他，射在他里面，结束这又痛又爽的折磨。

克拉克操得兴起，索性托着他的屁股将他整个人抱起，坐在自己的阴茎上。

“不……啊——！”布鲁斯发出一声高亢的叫声，肉棒狠狠干到最深处，爽得他喊不出话来。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克被快感冲击得面红耳赤，声音甚至扭曲起来。他发狠地一下下干着他，犬牙露出来，凶狠的表情像是要将布鲁斯生吞活剥。

布鲁斯浑身颤抖，被干得眼前发黑。后穴夹着来来回回磨开他的性器，滚烫、炽热。快感累积到顶点，他几乎要承受不住。布鲁斯抱紧身上的人，手脚死死缠住他，仿佛溺水的人绝望地抓住最后一根浮木。

“我要——”他的声音破碎不达意，“啊……射了……”

粗大的阴茎一阵颤动，从顶端抖动着吐出白液，射在克拉克腹部。布鲁斯拼命喘着，高潮的快感席卷他。克拉克无暇顾及他，他正疯狂地在布鲁斯的后穴进出，每一次操干都顶到最里面，抽出来再用力挺进。

布鲁斯颤动着高潮无疑使包裹着他的后穴更加紧热，他着魔似的挺动下身干了几十下，从喉咙中发出危险的低吼，终于死死将布鲁斯抱在怀里，全部射在他里面。

克拉克将精液射进来的时候布鲁斯明显紧张了一下，随即身体放松下来，搂着克拉克将头埋在他肩上。  
两个人赤身抱了好一会儿，没有说任何话，只有此起彼伏的喘息声，随着高潮余韵过去也渐渐平复下来。

布鲁斯率先动了动，从克拉克胯上起来，还未软下来的阴茎从他体内滑出来，克拉克愣愣地看着。  
中年人颇费力地从他身上下来，脚步发颤地走开准备去洗澡。克拉克用上超级速度将现场清理干净后，跟着那人的脚步去到浴室。

 

“那边有另一个……”布鲁斯皱眉看着挤进来的人。  
克拉克甩了甩湿湿的长发，站到花洒下。“我想用这个。”  
布鲁斯转身就要走，被克拉克拉住了。“没说不让你用啊。”他的声音无辜极了。  
布鲁斯扫了他一眼，坦然地站回来，面不改色地继续洗。  
克拉克这下有点不知道该做什么，只好站在一旁看着他的动作。

“明天我们要去俄罗斯，一并解决荒原狼和母盒。”忽然布鲁斯开口。  
克拉克心领神会。“你想让我去吗？”  
布鲁斯嗯了一声，背对着他开始抹洗发水。

“我还没决定是否要……”他踌躇着，“如果我拒绝呢？”  
布鲁斯冲干净泡沫，动作不停。“那就不要来。”  
他草草冲洗完，关上花洒，推开克拉克就往浴室外走。

这一次克拉克没有拦住他。

布鲁斯换好衣服准备继续工作时，那位氪星人就如他来时一样，无声无息地走了。  
布鲁斯面无表情地打开备用电脑，继续工作。

***  
战斗如他所预料的一样激烈。  
只不过他没预料到戴安娜他们会回来支援他，原本的计划是……他用自己的生命拖延类魔为他们争取时间。

 

情势紧急。  
戴安娜被掀翻在地上，钢骨被硬生生扯断一条腿，海王被砸得晕头转向，闪电侠还在外面疏散平民，而他在上方疲于应付来之不尽的类魔。

荒原狼嗤笑一声，走向融合在一起的母盒。

然后他发现自己不能移动了。

“我的确相信真理。”一个宏亮的男声在背后响起，那人飘在半空，一只手抓住荒原狼的头盔。

蝙蝠侠看向来人——红蓝色的制服，鲜红的披风随风飘动。他的脸上干干净净，短短的黑发一如他印象中的样子，端正棱角分明的脸配着肃穆的神情仿佛天神降临。

“克拉克……”他轻声呼唤，只有自己能听到。

不。  
不止有他。

超人向荒原狼击出一拳，那邪恶侵略者高大沉重的身躯随即不堪一击地砸穿石板落到地上。

克拉克飘在半空，准确地向他的方向投来一个眼神，眼睛中盛满笑意。  
布鲁斯抓住了这个对视，从面具下回以微笑。

***

世界再一次被拯救了。  
联盟逐渐进入正轨。在人的肉眼无法触及的外太空，一个由韦恩集团出资修建的巨型空中基地刚刚投入使用。

超人站在一个巨大的圆桌面前，与身旁的黑暗骑士交换一个眼神，随即对众人提议道：“我们开始吧？”

 

——END——


End file.
